


Les chroniques d'interludes

by EnoriElfe



Series: Les Chroniques de Kahje [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Asari Characters, F/F, F/M, Krogans, M/M, Mass Effect 1, Salarians, Turians, drells
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnoriElfe/pseuds/EnoriElfe
Summary: Le chapitre de sa vie chez Lux est terminée, Kahal doit maintenant trouver un nouvel objectif, quelque chose à faire d'elle avant de s'ennuyer à nouveau. Un contact au SSC de la Citadelle sera peut-être en mesure de l'aider.- Background story de mon personnage de Mass Effect en jdr sur table :) sera suivi des résumés de parties.
Series: Les Chroniques de Kahje [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716745





	1. La Citadelle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: L'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartient pas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La citadelle est un endroit d'opportunités

Comme il lui avait été indiqué, elle prit place dans le siège qui faisait face au bureau. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle trainait sur la citadelle, elle en avait fait le tour assez rapidement. En tout cas suffisamment pour que son intérêt chute de façon alarmante. Il fallait que ça bouge à nouveau. Mais pour ça il lui fallait du travail. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait finit par envoyer un message au dénommé Tibeius. Sa réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre, un message formel dans un fichier officiel du SSC l'invitant à le rencontrer dans son bureau du secteur Zachera.

C'était donc là qu'elle s'était rendu ce matin là et qu'elle patientait avec le thé que venait de lui apporter la secrétaire. Le Turien était le responsable du recrutement du SSC. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle toutes les personnes dans l'espace de repos au bout du couloir l'avait regardée bizarrement quand elle était entrée dans le bureau. Qu'est ce qu'une Drell pouvait bien avoir à faire dans le bureau du RH du SSC quand seules les races conciliennes pouvaient y officier.

La porte s'ouvrit sur celui qui occupait ses pensées, un Turien dans la trentaine, un marquage faciale d'un rouge profond couvrant son front et ses mandibules. Il avait un datapad à la main et s'assit en lui adressant un regard amusé... Kahal avait sa réponse, il avait déjà parlé à Lucitis. Un petit silence s'installa puis les mandibules de Tibeus se mirent à vibrer sous l'effet d'un petit rire.

« Avant toute chose il y a une question que je dois vous poser. »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de presse papier ? »

Kahal soupira de désespoir... aucun doute possible, Lucitis avait dit le « bien » qu'il pensait d'elle et il avait choisit les meilleurs moments de sa carrière pour illustrer son caractère. Merveilleux...

« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois... On était sur une station spatiale dans la Nébuleuse du Titan et nous avons été abordés par des pirates. On était à court de munitions parce qu'on en avait subi une autre attaque assez conséquente quelques jours plus tôt... Du coup on a dû faire avec ce qu'on avait sous la main... A un moment j'ai attrapé un presse papier... un genre de globe de verre … je lui ai collé une poussée biotique et il a atteint le chef des pirates entre les deux yeux, lui a enfoncé le casque dans le crane …. il est mort sur le coup... »

Tibeus éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Veuillez m'excuser mais même si les Drells deviennent une race concillienne, je ne veux pas de vous au SSC vous êtes beaucoup trop dangereuse. » ses mots ne comportaient aucun fiel, au contraire, il avait l'air de lui faire un compliment. Elle savait lire le langage corporel des Turiens, elle savait qu'il « souriait » largement à cette pensée. « Je suis désolé pour mes manières, mais cela fait trois jours que j'y pense en boucle. Lucitis a trouvé ça drôle de me dire que si j'avais besoin de tuer des butariens avec des presses-papiers il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour moi. »

Kahal ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Un jour elle tuerait probablement Lucitis dans son sommeil. Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Lucitis aime faire son petit effet... » risqua-t-elle.

« Et il y arrive fort bien. Bien, je ne joue plus les chasseurs de têtes depuis plusieurs années mais j'ai encore quelques contacts. J'ai envoyé des messages un peu partout depuis que j'ai reçu votre message. J'ai plusieurs réponses mais il y en a une qui sort du lot. » Il lui donna un datapad ouvert sur un logo assez informel et neutre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Céphale est une entreprise de location de locaux un peu partout dans les systèmes terminus. Comme ça, ça ne sonne pas terrible. Mais ils louent à quiconque a les moyens, sans restrictions. Labos d'armement, pharmaceutiques, biologiques, entrepôts de matériel, logement, entreprises de communication, radios, presse, locaux cinématographiques. Et comme ils ne posent pas de question, ponctuellement les choses tournent mal. Ils ont donc toujours besoin de personnes pour jouer les nettoyeurs et les concierges. »

« Comment opèrent-ils? »

« Généralement en petites équipes de quatre ou cinq personnes un peu spécialisées. La personne qui s'occupe du recrutement m'a laissé entendre qu'ils manquaient de biotiques compétents… en bref disons que pour l'embauche c'est du tout cuit. C'est dangereux on ne va pas se mentir, personne ne sait ce qui peut arriver sur ces stations et quand on envoie une équipe c'est souvent trop tard, mais d'après Lucitis vous n'êtes pas du genre à reculer devant la difficulté. »

« Plutôt du genre à aimer l'action en effet... »

Elle parcourut brièvement le datapad. Des statistiques pour la plupart, concernant le nombre de labos en activités, les stations, les secteurs occupés, la composition des équipes, les races présentes dans les effectifs, les spécialités. Puis il y avait plusieurs pages sur le salaires, le fournissement du matériel, les primes de danger, les arrangements funéraires.

« Ils ont l'air de recruter large... » murmura Kahal d'une voix un peu absente alors qu'elle mémorisait le contrat.

« Je pense que la seule race qu'ils refusent ce sont les Vortchas. Pas assez fiables apparemment. »

« Vous m'en direz tant... Que dois-je faire si je veux postuler ? »

« Vous me fournissez un CV et une lettre de motivation que je fais suivre à mon contact. Il devrait vous recontacter dans les jours ou les semaines qui viennent en fonction de son emploi du temps. Vous aurez surement un entretient vidéo vous aurez probablement des instructions après ça. Vous voulez du temps pour réfléchir ? »

« Non merci. J'ai déjà pris une décision. » Elle souriait largement. « Je commence à m'ennuyer sur la Citadelle et je n'ai pas de plans pour les semaines qui viennent. Il faut que je bouge. »

Elle leva son omnitech et commença à pianoter. Après quelques secondes, l'écran holographique de Tibeus émit une notification. Le Turien se tourna vers son poste de travail, pressa quelques touches puis se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

« Vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre de leurs nouvelles. Cela a été un plaisir de vous rencontré Mademoiselle Thirat. Si vous êtes à moitié aussi efficace que le prétend Lucitis je suis sûr que vous ferez des merveilles avec Céphale. »

Après lui avoir serré la main et l'avoir longuement remercié, Kahal quitta le bureau de Tibeus et le bâtiment du SSC avec le cœur léger. Maintenant la question était de savoir comment s'occuper pendant les jours ou les semaines qui allaient suivre. Pour commencer elle se rendit au Flux, un bar nouvellement ouvert dans le secteur Zachera. Sa popularité était grandissante, mais la qualité des boissons laissait un peu à désirer. La seule raison pour laquelle la Drell fréquentait cet endroit c'était sa musique et sa vue plongeante sur le secteur.

Elle s'assit à sa table habituelle et remarqua vaguement un groupe d'Asari qui la regardait en chuchotant. Ce qui allait se produire n'avait aucun secret pour elle. En effet, les Drells étaient surtout connus dans la galaxie pour leur rôle au sein du Synacte. Il était de notoriété publique que certains Drells servaient d'assassins pour le gouvernement. Cette idée plaisait aux autres races aliens autant qu'elle les terrifiait. De sa présence dans un endroit publique découlait souvent une marée de chuchotement, les badauds se demandant si elle était un tueur à gage à la solde des méduses... La plupart du temps, quelques mots suffisaient à se débarrasser d'eux, mais parfois il arrivait que certaines personnes lui cherchent querelle. Sans raison particulière, elle avait le sentiment que les trois Asaris faisaient partie de cette deuxième catégorie.

La jeune humaine qui travaillait ce jour là en salle s'appelait Cassandra. Les deux femmes connaissaient à se connaître un peu car Kahal venait toujours aux heures creuses et Cassy aimaient discuter quand elle n'avait personne à servir. C'est ainsi qu'apparut devant elle son habituel « afterglow ».

« Alors cet entretien ? »

« J'attends des nouvelles d'un employeur potentiel. Apparemment ils cherchent des biotiques pour renforcer leurs équipes de sécurité. Si tout se passe bien je devrais disparaître d'ici quelques semaines. »

« Je vais devoir me trouver une autre copine pour bavarder alors... » taquina Cassy « Bon je dois retourner au service... Je serai toi j'éviterai de socialiser avec les Asari aujourd'hui... elles sont presque toutes torchées, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont. Ça doit être une fête de chez elles ou quelque chose. J'en ai déjà fait sortir deux qui vomissaient dans les toilettes. »

Kahal opina du chef avec un sourire. Les Asaris la regardait toujours. Elle lâcha un soupir et se prit dans la contemplation de la baie vitrée. L'attente allait être insoutenable. Elle se voyait déjà prendre une nouvelle navette et s'envoler vers un nouveau système. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir réserver son voyage immédiatement et compter les jours jusqu'au départ. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé une arme, peut-être devrait-elle se rendre aux simulateurs de combat du secteur pour s'entraîner. Petit à petit elle se laissa glisser dans une réminiscence.

_Le souvenir commençait à dater mais il était toujours aussi vif dans son esprit. Un Drell aux écailles rougeoyantes, son visage aussi chaud qu'un coucher de soleil sur Rakhana, souriant à travers son casque. Une voix caverneuse, presque électronique à travers l'intercom :_

_« Vague suivante » dit-il avec excitation._

_Les ennemis holographiques, des geths, sortent de partout._

_« Ranhe ! Attends ! Il vont sortir un Mastodonte ! » ._

_Mais Ranhe n'écoute pas, il sort de son couvert avec un grand rire et et est immédiatement frappé par un éclair bleu vif. Le signal au dessus de sa tête indique qu'il est K.O, il doit sortir de l'arène. Kahal attrape une grenade biotique dans chaque main, qu'elle lance sur le boss de fin de niveau avec un juron :_

_« Crétin de la travée »._

_Elle sort son fusil à pompe, sort du couvert en charge biotique provoquant defait une explosion avec l'effet des grenades. Elle finit le mastodonte au fusil à pompe pendant que celui ci lévite mollement à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol. Le simulateur s'arrête, elle relève son partenaire._

_« Un jour tu vas arrêter de faire des conneries et tu arriveras à la fin du niveau gold sans crever toutes les deux minutes »._

_Sa face flamboyante se fend d'un sourire amusé. L'odeur de la sueur, des épices, du sel. Les lumières qui indiquent la sortie du simulateur qui s'allument_

_« Kahal, tu t'ennuierais si tu ne devais pas me sauver les fesses en plus de zigouiller tout ce qui bouge. »_

La réponse à cette réplique, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, mais sa concentration se brisa lentement au son d'une voix inconnue qui s'infiltrait dans son décor mental. Elle releva la tête un instant, regarda autour d'elle... Les trois Asaris s'étaient levées et se tenaient maintenant devant elle comme si elles attendaient une réponse... Le soucis étant que Kahal n'avait rien entendu de la question qu'elles avaient posé puisqu'elle n'était pas vraiment présente une seconde au par avant.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« On peut te signaler au SSC si tu ne dégages pas d'ici très vite. » dit une Asari au teint violacé.

Kahal la détailla brièvement, visiblement son oreille interne n'était pas au courant qu'elle était sur un sol parfaitement immobile. Elle retint de juste un énorme soupir. On ne pouvait même pas explorer sa propre mémoire en paix ces jours-ci... vivement que Céphale la contacte.

« Pour quelle raison devrais-je m'en aller je vous prie ? »

« Parce que ce bar n'est pas fait pour accueillir les assassin de ton genre. » Dit une deuxième Asari, la peau d'un bleu particulièrement foncée, ornée de tatouages faciaux d'un blanc pur. Sa voix était la plus irritante que Kahal ait jamais entendu, une sorte de piaillement suraiguë avec des intonations d'adolescente un peu retardée. « Parce qu'on sait ce que font les gens de votre espèce quand ils quittent l'espace Hanar... ouais ! Tu es un assassin en mission ! Et nous on aime trop pas avoir des gens dangereux autour de nous. Parce qu'on est des gens normaux quoi. »

Oui enfin là elles étaient surtout des « gens » imbibés...

« Vous ne vous êtes pas dît que peut-être, si je suis vraiment un assassin, le fait de venir me contrarier pouvait faire de vous les prochaines cibles ? Ou que peut-être j'étais là spécialement pour vous et que vous me donnez l'occasion de vous voir de près ? »

Les trois Asaris se regardèrent... visiblement non, elles n'avaient pas réfléchit si loin.

« Alors je vais vous dire quelque chose. Vous allez rentrer chez vous décuver votre Akantha dans vos lit et ne parler de moi à personne, sinon il se peut que je prenne le temps de m'occuper de vous après mon contrat. Qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ? »

Les Trois Asaris s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Kahal secoua la tête. Elle était assez bien connue des services du SSC pour ne pas risquer qu'on fasse plus qu'enquêter sur elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de petites farces. Le nombre d'assassin Drells en activité se comptait sur les doigts des mains et elle n'en faisait pas partie. Elle ne doutait pas que le conseil en avait probablement la liste complète, et le SSC dans son quartier en avait assez des badauds qui venaient leur signaler un assassin chaque fois qu'elle sortait de chez elle, ils ne cherchaient même plus.

Son regard se redirigea vers la baie vitrée. Parfois Kahjé lui manquait. Pas Kahjé exactement, car l'endroit était plus ennuyeux que toutes les planètes desertes de la galaxie réunies. Mais certains de ses amis, comme Ranhe ou Okeka. Son esprit recommença a vagabonder au delà de la citadelle. La mémoire eidétique des Drells était à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction, mais aucune race n'avait la chance comme eux de pouvoir ressentir la présence des êtres chers avec tant de réalité que durant une réminiscence. Alors Kahal ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans son propre esprit, les images, les sons, les odeurs... tout revint à la surface et le Flux disparut à nouveau.


	2. Des traces de pas dans le sable

Dark Star Lounge n’était pas le club le plus populaire mais c’était de loin l’un des moins malfamés de la Citadelle et ce soir là Kahal n’était pas d’humeur à repousser les avances de badauds trop bourrés pour tenir debout, ou trop défoncés pour comprendre des mots monosyllabiques comme « non ». Elle avait également eut son quota de barmen lui demandant si elle accepterait de leur fournir de la toxine pour faire des cocktails. Elle avait contemplé la possibilité d’accepter, d’aller aux toilettes avec une bouteille , de pisser dedans et de la refiler au barman du Purgatoire. 

Elle n’en avait rien fait au final, mais l’idée avait été particulièrement séduisante quelques nuits plus tôt lorsque le dit barman avait essayé de la branchée avec un Butarien particulièrement éméché qui ne se rendait même pas compte qu’elle n’avait que deux yeux… Et qu’elle était verte… et pas intéressée. 

Bref Dark Star lounge était plus calme et ce n’était pas forcément un mal. Elle eut la surprise de constater qu’elle n’était pas la seule Drell sur la Station. Les probabilités qu’elle soit réellement la seule était assez basse mais quand on voyait la tête de certaines personnes, on pouvait parfois se demander si elle ne faisait pas partie d’une espèce en voie de disparition. Ou peut-être les clichés d’assassinat avaient-ils la vie plus dure qu’elle ne le croyait. 

La barmaid ce soir là était une Galarienne, elle lui sourit en la voyant arriver et lui servit un « Full Biotic Kick ». La mixture était composée de bourbon, Tuchanka dry, un trait de jus d’orange le tout coupé à la ginger beer. La relation avec le nom du cocktail n’était pas bien clair mais cela la faisait sourire. 

\- « Je pense que vous avez une touche. » Lui dit la Galarienne avec un sourire complice.

\- « Je dois être la seule femme de son espèce qu’il a vu depuis qu’il a quitté Kahje, je doute que ça ait vraiment rapport avec moi. » s’amusa Kahal.

\- « Pas d’humeur à faire des rencontres ? »

\- « Non, pas vraiment. J’attends de pouvoir partir pour un job potentiellement dans les systèmes terminus, je ne suis pas vraiment là pour fricoter. »

\- « J’ai peur que vous ayez besoin de le lui dire d’ici quelques minutes. »

Kahal suivit le regard de la jeune femme et vit que les amis du Drell le poussaient hors de son siège, probablement pour qu’il vienne lui parler. Elle entendait leurs rires les protestations gênées sans saisir les mots qui étaient prononcés. Se tournant vers le bar elle se prépara à laisser poliment comprendre à cet homme qu’elle n’était pas intéressée sous le regard amusé de la barmaid. 

Le Drell s’accouda au bar et commanda quelque chose à boire. Ses écailles étaient d’un bleu profond, avec des accents presque vert canard. Sous la ligne de sa joue se dessinait une peau tirant tendrement sur le jaune. Ce n’était pas une combinaison de couleur très courante, il était probablement considéré comme exotique et attirant même sur les terres suffocantes de Kahje. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

\- « Je m’appelle Sholel, enchanté. »

\- « Kahal. »

\- « Je suis désolé de vous importuner, mes amis se sont mis en tête de m’envoyer vous faire la cour. »

\- « Est ce une façon peu subtile de suggérer que vous ne seriez pas venu me parler de votre plein gré ? »

\- « … Non… pour être honnête, il ne savent pas que je joue pour l’autre équipe... »

Kahal afficha un air d’incompréhension pendant quelques secondes avant que son visage se fende d’un réel amusement. Elle gloussa doucement dans sa main.

\- « Vous voilà bien embêté. Comment allez vous vous en sortir ? »

\- « Et bien, si vous voulez bien me servir d’alibi une partie de la soirée et me laisser vous tenir compagnie, je règle votre note. »

\- « Promesse dangereuse, vous ne connaissez pas la longueur de ma note. »

\- « Vous ne connaissez pas la détermination de mes amis là bas. Je prends le risque. »

Il prit place sur le tabouret à côté d’elle en ignorant ses compagnons qui faisaient des signes d’encouragement dans son dos. 

\- « Ils ont l’air très investi dans votre vie sentimentale en effet. »

\- « Ça doit faire deux ans que je suis sur la Citadelle et ils ne m’ont encore vu m’intéresser à personne, ça les inquiète. »

\- « Pas beaucoup de jeunes célibataires gays dans le secteur Zachera ? »

\- « Oh si, je me suis plutôt bien intégré à la communauté homosexuelle de la Citadelle, seulement je suis encore... »

\- « Dans le placard ? »

\- « On va dire ça comme ça. Et vous qu’est ce que vous faites sur la Citadelle ? »

\- « Je passe le temps entre deux jobs. Je viens de quitter un boulot dans la sécurité et j’attends la réponse d’une entreprise dans les systèmes terminus. »

\- « Entreprise ou gang ? » demanda Sholel, suspicieux.

\- « Ahah, entreprise, généralement les gangs sont de l’autre côté de mon viseur, ou de mes charges biotiques. »

\- « Je n’aurais jamais deviné en vous regardant. Comment vous en êtes arrivée à risquer votre vie un flingue à la main ? »  
Kahal sourit en regardant le fond de son verre, ça faisait un moment qu’elle n’avait pas pensé à Kahje. Le fait que la planète soit loin derrière elle la lui rendait beaucoup plus sympathique. 

\- « J’ai quitté Kahje pour voir un peu d’action. Je me suis engagée dans la milice d’une planète des systèmes terminus et j’ai fais mes classes avec un ancien militaire Turien. »

\- « Tu as grandi sur Kahjé ? Mes parents se sont installé sur Illium avant ma naissance, ils m’ont souvent parlé de leur planète d’origine. Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de la voir. »

\- « Mon conseil, passez y des vacances mais ne vous installez pas là bas. Votre vie est probablement plus intéressante que toutes celles des gens là bas réunies. »

L’homme rit de bon coeur, il prenait les mots de Kahal pour ce qu’ils étaient, un jugement rempli de la rancœur que lui inspirait sa vie sur la planète océanique. Ils discutèrent de Kahjé pendant un moment, Kahal décrivant les aspects de la vie avec les Hanari avec causticité, Sholel se scandalisant légèrement mais ne pouvant s’empêcher de rire. 

\- « Le pire de tout c’est l’art je crois… Tu as déjà entendu un poème Hanari ? Il faut absolument que tu entendes ça au moins une fois dans ta vie. Ils essaient de rendre absolument tout tellement poétique que ça en devient ridicule. »

\- « C’est amusant, après quatre ans d’école de peinture personne n’a jamais parlé d’art Hanari pendant mes cours. »

\- « Tu pourrais en faire un sujet de thèse, ça te donnerait une excuse pour aller te noyer là bas. »

Kahal jeta un coup d’oeil discret à la tables des amis de Sholel, qui leur jetaient toujours des œillades satisfaites. Elle se rapprocha de lui, si près que leurs coudes se touchèrent et le jeune homme avait visiblement résisté à l’idée de s’écarter. 

\- « Je te propose un truc, allons nous en. On trouve un restaurant pour dîner dans un autre quartier, ensuite on rentre chacun chez nous et tu pourras raconter ce que tu veux à la bande de lourdingues derrière. »

Sholel fut secoué d’un petit rire et se pencha pour lui parler à l’oreille, comprenant enfin l’intérêt de rendre la scène crédible. Un acquiescement plus tard ils rassemblaient leurs affaires et quittaient le club ensemble. Ils changèrent de voisinage et trouvèrent un restaurant discret dans une ruelle du Présidium. Kahal s’amusait bien, Sholel était passionné par l’art Asari et espérait pouvoir se faire un nom dans un courant dont son interlocutrice n’avait jamais entendu parler. Puis il dériva sur sa famille sur Illium.

\- « Ta famille ne s’inquiète pas que tu cours la galaxie en brandissant des armes ? »

\- « Je ne pense pas que ma famille soit au courant. »

\- « Tu ne leur as pas dit ? »

\- « Je n’ai pas parlé à mes parents depuis mon départ. J’ai laissé un journal vidéo sur mon bureau expliquant les raisons de mon départ et j’ai disparu sans rien dire à personne. »

\- « Pourquoi ça ? »

\- « J’avais peur qu’ils arrivent à m’empêcher de partir. Ensuite je me suis dit que je les appellerai pour leur dire que j’avais trouvé ma place dans le monde…. Quand j’ai été prête à le faire j’ai perdu la personne qui était la plus chère à mes yeux et je savais que si j’appelais mes parents pour leur en parler, ils me feraient revenir sur Kahje… Alors je ne l’ai pas fait. Je me disais que je les appellerai quand j’irai mieux, et quand ça a été le cas… ça faisait presque cinq ans et ça m’a paru idiot. »

Sholel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourire triste mais compatissant apparut sur son visage. 

\- « Tu as envie de le faire ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas. Il y a des jours où j’y réfléchis, et puis ensuite je réalise que j’ai une vie excitante et que je ne veux pas connaître leur jugement sur le sujet. Je me demande aussi ce que j’aurais à leur dire à par leur raconter les faits de ces six dernières années. Je n’ai pas de meilleure explication pour mon départ que le fait que j’étouffais sur Kahje…. Métaphoriquement. Et puis j’ai facilement de leurs nouvelles par extranet. Mes parents versent dans la politique, je sais qu’ils vont bien, qu’ils sont toujours ensemble, qu’ils continuent à évoluer dans leurs carrières… et la vérité c’est que… je ne suis pas vraiment curieuse d’en savoir plus. »

\- « Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de trouver ça triste. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans le soutien de ma famille. »

\- « J’ai simplement trouvé mon soutien ailleurs. Ça n’a rien de dramatique. » Répondit Kahal avec le sourire.

Leur dîner s’acheva sur des conversations plus légères et ils se séparèrent à la sortie du restaurant. Aucun d’eux ne demanda à garder les contacts de l’autre, cette rencontre était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin de retenir l’un de l’autre. Pour la première fois en six ans, dans sa chambre d’hotel, Kahal s’installa devant le terminal de sa chambre d’hôtel et composa les coordonnées de la maison de ses parents. La communication resta en suspens quelques instants, avant qu’une voix de femme ne réponde. 

\- « Allô Résidence Thirat ? … Il y a quelqu’un ? Allô ? »

La gorge de Kahal se noua, elle se trouva incapable de répondre. Le silence s’étendit, perplexe… avant que la voix tremblante de sa mère ne reprenne, doucement, comme pour ne pas l’effrayer.

\- « Kahal ? »

Elle coupa la communication.


End file.
